Season One
Season One of Reign airs on Thursdays at 9/8c after The Vampire Diaries. It is loosely based on the history of Mary Stuart, the Queen of Scots and her time in the French court. Most of the Pilot and courtyard scenes were filmed in Ireland. A large part of the filming for the first season will take place in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The DVD was released September 23, 2014. Season Summary Mary Stuart, the Queen of Scots at the age of fifteen leaves Scotland to enter the French Court with her four best friends and ladies-in-waiting Lola, Kenna, Greer, and Aylee. She is also betrothed to Francis the Prince of France to hold an alliance between France and Scotland. When in the French court Mary meets Henry the king of France, his wife Catherine and his illegitimate son Sebastian who sets his sights at Mary. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Adelaide Kane as Mary Stuart (22/22) *Toby Regbo as Francis (20/22) *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian (22/22) *Jenessa Grant as Aylee (9/22) *Celina Sinden as Greer (22/22) *Caitlin Stasey as Kenna (22/22) *Anna Popplewell as Lola (21/22) *Megan Follows as Catherine de' Medici (22/22) *Alan van Sprang as Henry (18/22) Recurring Cast *Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus (14/22) *Katie Boland as Clarissa (13/22) *Jonathan Keltz as Leith (8/22) *Yael Grobglas as Olivia D'Amencourt (6/22) *Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers (4/22) *Katy Grabstas as Sarah (4/22) *Peter DaCunha as Charles (4/22) *Giacomo Gianotti as Remy (5/22) *Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy (5/22) *Kathryn Prescott as Penelope (4/22) *Giacomo Gianotti as Lord Julien/Remy (6/22) Guest Cast *Jackson Hodge-Carter as Henry Jr. (2/22) *Hannah Anderson as Rowan (2/22) *Luke Roberts as Simon Westbrook (2/22) *Ashley Charles as Colin (2/22) *Manolo Cardona as Tomás (2/22) *Michael Aronov as Count Vincent (1/22) *Caoimhe O'Malley as Elizabeth (1/22) *Jordan Lee as King Philip II (1/22) *Lola Tash as Natalia (1/22) *Amy Forsyth as Isobel (1/22) *Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise (1/22) *Joe Doyle as James (1/22) *Lucius Hoyos as Pascal (2/22) Episodes BU47AczCAAAV-3Y.jpg|Pilot|link=Pilot Reign-2-5.jpg|Snakes in the Garden|link=Snakes in the Garden Kenna picture.jpg|Kissed|link=Kissed 69937 LeithGreer.jpg|Hearts and Minds|link=Hearts and Minds AyleeCatherine 105.jpg|A Chill in the Air|link=A Chill in the Air Bash Francis 106.jpg|Chosen|link=Chosen Mary Catherine Francis 107.jpg|Left Behind|link=Left Behind Re108b 0167b-jpg-afca24d9-t3.jpg|Fated|link=Fated MaryCatherine109.jpg|For King and Country|link=For King and Country 1 FULL.jpg|Sacrifice|link=Sacrifice 7 FULL2.jpg|Inquisition|link=Inquisition Francis 1x12 (6) FULL.jpg|Royal Blood|link=Royal Blood MaryMarie.jpg|Consummation|link=Consummation Re114b_0189b-jpg-9935d3cc-t3.jpg|Dirty Laundry|link=Dirty Laundry Reign Episode 201 15 The Darkness Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg|The Darkness|link=The Darkness Reign - Episode 1.16 - Monsters - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg|Monsters|link=Monsters Reign Episode 1 17-Liege Lord Promotional Photos 595 slogo (7).jpg|Liege Lord|link=Liege Lord Reign - Episode 1 18 - No Exit - Promotional Photos (6).jpg|No Exit|link=No Exit Reign191.jpg|Toy Soldiers|link=Toy Soldiers Reign-Season-1-Episode-20-07.jpg|Higher Ground|link=Higher Ground Re121a0150b-jpg-31d0c32c-t3.jpg|Long Live The King|link=Long Live The King Re122a 0271b2-jpg-74c46f80-t3.jpg|Slaughter of Innocence|link=Slaughter of Innocence Season Promotional Quotes *''"The rise of Mary, Queen of Scots."'' *''"The untold story of Mary, Queen of Scots." '' *''"Love is the most dangerous subject."'' *''"Behind the throne..."'' *''"The Queen. The Prince. The Alliance."'' *''"Long may she Reign."'' *''"This Queen is no longer a pawn...the rise of Mary Queen of Scots."'' *''"Play By Her Rules."'' Season Promotional Photos Wikia-Visualization-Main.png 1185917 587055834669129 253053467 n.png RGN_Poster_800px__130826193656.jpg Tumblr mrp1esZCpI1rep730o1 500.png Mary bash francis.jpg reign-aylee1_375x500.jpg reign-bash1_500x375.jpg reign-greer1_375x500.jpg reign-kenna1_500x375.jpg reign-king-he1_500x375.jpg reign-lola1_500x375.jpg reign-mary1_375x500.jpg reign-nostrad1_375x500.jpg reign-prince1_375x500.jpg reign-queen1_375x500.jpg Mte8riq73A1sj0db5o1 500.jpg 1379471 609236109117768 437587087 n.jpg Reign new poster.jpg Reign trio poster.jpg Love.jpg M'Lady.jpg Reign reviews.jpg Mary redpromo.png Reign sweeps nov2013 005.jpg Reignpromo.png Reign_-_Season_One_-_Promotional_Banner.jpeg Akw reignseason1 promo 002.jpg Akw reignseason1 promo 001.jpg 1488098 647312851976760 80341570 n.png Tumblr n4wrhoDNLJ1sn21e9o1 500.png Reign - New Mary Cast Promotional Photo .jpg Behind the Scenes Photos 998372 560971033944276 118012605 n.jpg BOv02KMCIAIflN3.jpg BNOAPe2CUAAFCy7.jpg BMFzpNECMAEIuqv (1).jpg BMp x5vCUAAa4xX (1).jpg 738316 567292146645498 1953706861 o.jpg 1004067 570888406285872 616572475 n.jpg 1085210 573030246071688 439181594 o.jpg Reign-cw-shoot.jpg Anna popplewell bts.jpg Ladies.jpg Reignfriends.jpg BTS friends.jpg ashford.jpg ashford castle.jpg behind the scenes.jpg Cw reign mary.jpg behind the scenes ladies-in-waiting.jpg Btsx.jpg Reign mte8fdXtbg1sj0db5o1 500.jpg behind-the-scenes-of-reign-reign-tv-show-34745583-1030-774.jpg adelaide-kane-toby-regbo-reign-dublin-01.jpg dog.jpg pumpkin.jpg the other side of the castle.jpg Caitlin and celina.jpg baby.jpg happy halloween.jpg adelaide and torrance behind the scenes.jpg Kissed_-_1x03_-_Behind_The_Scenes_-_2.jpeg Kissed_-_1x03_-_Behind_The_Scenes_-_3.jpeg Kissed_-_1x03_-_Behind_The_Scenes_-_4.jpeg Kissed_-_1x03_-_Behind_The_Scenes_-_5.jpeg Kissed_-_1x03_-_Behind_The_Scenes_-_6.jpeg adelaide torrance behind the scenes.jpg jenessa and caitlin.jpg Toby-Regbo-and-Adelaide-Kane-BTS-reign-tv-show-35774579-500-498.jpg Torrance_and_toby_Behind_the_Scenes_1.png Love_triangle_behind_the_scenes.png Reign_-_BTS_-_Photoshoot.jpeg Celina necklace.jpg ladies-in-waiting behind the scenes.jpg cast.jpg Behind the scenes with caitlin stasey.jpg behind the scenes adelaide torrance.jpg torrance tweeting.jpg behind the scenes reign.jpg behind the scenes toby.jpg Toby reign.jpg Torrance monday morning.jpg Toby covering his tattoo.jpg 574caee02ac50625d2319654928da4e8.jpg Images (21).jpg Images (17).jpg Images (13).jpg Tumblr lnp1s6hvxp1qizi4vo10 500 176102463.jpg Behind the scenes adelaide torrance toby.jpg bash francis II.jpg Ladies BTS.png Torrance and dexter the goat.jpg make it reign.jpg Torrance and the bra.jpg Torrance and meg.jpg Meg and torrance.jpg Adelaide torrance yael.jpg Adelaide selfie as mary.jpg Adelaide behind the scenes.jpg Toby behind the scenes.jpg Torrance selfie.jpg BfMAT8zCAAIJvJv.jpg amy forsyth behind the scenes.jpg queen partout.jpg Caitlin celina anna megan.jpg Toby on set.png Torrance behind.jpg Torrance behind the scenes sacrifice.jpg Torrance and peter.jpg Adelaide torrance behind the scenes ep 10.jpg braid.jpg Alan and Megan.jpg Daniel Fathers 10.jpg Daniel Fathers 9.jpg Behind the scenes with caitlin stasey.jpg Caitlin mirror.jpg Caitlin selfie.jpg Adelaide-kane .jpg Torrance coombs selfie.jpg Alan and Megan 2.png Toby .jpg Toby profile.jpeg Toby covering his tattoo.jpg Cast 1.png Cast 2.png king and drama queen behind the scenes.jpg cast ping-pong.jpg Caoimhe O'Malley 1.jpg|"The dress we didn't get to see." Anna Popplewell.jpg Torrance blowzy.jpg Torrance behind the scenes.jpg Torrance with hummer and sid.jpg Torrance smile.jpg Adelaide Kane 1.jpg Adelaide and Luke.jpg Reign bts.jpg Anna Popplewell 1.jpg Anna and Adelaide.jpg Anna and Celina.jpg Anna and Peter.jpg Anna, Peter and Vanessa.jpg Anna and Toby.jpg Caitlin Stasey 2.jpg Caitlin Stasey 1.jpg Peter Dacunha.jpg Torrence and Peter.jpg Torrence and Rossif.jpg Torrence and Catlin.jpg Torrence and Alan.jpg Torrance Coombs 1.jpg Torrance Coombs 2.jpg Torrance Coombs 3.jpg Reign bts 1.jpg Reign bts 2.jpg Reign bts 3.jpg Manolo Cardona 3.jpg Manolo Cardona 4.jpg Manolo Cardona 5.jpg Manolo Cardona 6.jpg Manolo Cardona 7.jpg Tomas.jpg Peter DaCunha bts 1.jpg Peter DaCunha bts 2.jpg Alan and Megan 3.jpg Alan van Sprang 1.jpg Alan van Sprang 2.jpg Alan van Sprang 3.jpg Alan van Sprang 4.jpg Torrance feels good to be a bastard.jpg Consummation twitter.png Bash twitter.png anna 3.jpg Anna Popplewell 2.jpg Frary 2.jpg Set 2.jpg Set 3.jpg Set.jpg Torrence and Adelide.jpg Torrence and Anna.jpg Torrence Coombs 2.jpg Torrence Coombs.jpg Toby Regbo bts 1.jpg Season Promotional Videos Reign - Preview|First Preview Reign Clip|Reign Clip Reign - Extended Preview|Extended Trailer Reign - Laurie McCarthy Interview|Laurie McCarthy Interview Reign - Power Preview|Power Preview Reign - Torrance Coombs Interview|Torrance Coombs Interview Reign - Behind the Throne Preview|Behind the Throne Preview Reign - Toby Regbo Interview|Toby Regbo Interview Reign - New Promo - The Queen. The Prince. The Alliance.|The Queen, The Prince, The Alliance Preview Reign - Adelaide Kane Interview|Adelaide Kane Interview Reign - Season 1 - New Promo - Tell Me|Tell Me Preview Reign Scoop Anna Popplewell Teases the "Brutal" Life of a Lady-in-Waiting|Anna Popplewell Interview Trivia *Pilot was filmed in Ireland even though the scenery takes place in France. *Two series regulars were killed off this season. **Aylee played by Jenessa Grant **Henry played by Alan van Sprang Category:Season Category:Season One